Ethan Alder
Ethan Alder Kylie Griffin (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.17). Kylie Griffin says: "Those coordinates you gave me? Used to be the farm of Ethan Alder." was a serial killer in Roarke's Junction, Iowa. History Ethan Alder became a fan of Ed Gein, an infamous serial killer known as the Butcher of Plainfield. Unlike Gein, Alder did not rob any graves. He used every single person he killed as material for clothing, including skin suits, nipple belts, and pants made from human leather. Kylie Griffin (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.18). Kylie Griffin says: "So you remember Ed Gein, yeah? Ethan was a big fan." Kylie Griffin (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.18). Kylie Griffin says: "He made skin suits, too, nipple belts, pants from human leather... but he didn't do any grave robbing. He killed every single person that he used for material." In 1964, Alder was caught in the middle of a murder and was shot. Sheriff of Roarke's Junction (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.18). Sheriff says: "He was caught red-handed and shot back in '64." It was decided there would be no arrest nor trial. The people of Roarke's Junction didn't want the case to become famous nationwide and risk their town become famous for producing a serial killer. Alder's house was burned down around 1970 and 1971. Sheriff of Roarke's Junction (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.18). Sheriff says: "House was burned down in '70. '71." Construction on a development began on the edge of the former site of Alder's farm over two decades later. The ghost of Ethan Alder manifested and one of the Tiwaz workers went missing. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz was alerted by the Des Moines office about a mishap at a construction site. She met with the Sheriff of Roarke's Junction who told her about the missing worker. They walked through the site and encountered Alder. They ran for the car. Melanie called the Chicago Ghostbusters but they were too busy with a case in Milwaukee so she called New York for Kylie and Ray. Melanie and the Sheriff waited at Mid-County Airport. Kylie looked up the coordinates sent by Melanie and read about Alder in "Horrors of the Midwest". That night, Alder wandered the site and grabbed a rat. Peter called out to him and asked where the best steak in town was. He put up little resistance and was quickly wrangled in a Proton Stream. Kylie and Melanie fired next. Peter asked about steak one more time. Alder ecto projected on him. Unperturbed, Peter trapped him. The Sheriff found it all anti-climactic but the ghosts of all his victims were freed and thanked them. 24 hours after the Alder manifestation was captured, workers returned to the construction site to find a bed of poppies in full bloom - one for each of the Alder victims - as a sign of eternal rest and consolation. Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.22). Melanie Ortiz writes: "Twenty-four hours after the Alder manifestation was captured, workers returned to the construction site to find a bed of poppies in full bloom - one for each of the Alder victims." Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.22). Melanie Ortiz writes: "Dr. Stantz happily pointed out that the poppy was the flower of consolation and eternal rest." Trivia *In Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 18, the sheriff mentions Adler was used as a Bogeyman locally in tales. Sheriff of Roarke's Junction (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.18). Sheriff says: "Folks around here used him as the Bogeyan." Appearances IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Haunted America: A Prairie Hell Companion References Gallery EthanAlder02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 EthanAlder03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 EthanAlder04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 EthanAlder05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 EthanAlder06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 EthanAlder07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 EthanAlder08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 EthanAlder09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 EthanAlder10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Category:IDW Characters Category:Ghosts